A New Life (Book 1)
by HorseKat1213
Summary: Tigerstar and the other Dark Forest members have been exiled from the clans for forever. Now they are alive and they have to learn to live again. Tigerstar is about to give up when her encounters 'the new StarClan' in his dream. Is it his destiny to recreate the clans? How bazzar is that? *Book 1 of my 6 book series. Rated T just for detailed content. Nothing sexual or major.*
1. Long Journey

**_Hey there. Well just gonna warn you that this will contain some 'out there' material. I combined Greek Mythology, Warriors, and_ ideas_ from various other books. Keep note the this is all about cats and more will be explained as you read. Hope you enjoy the first book of my new series and please give constructive critism! :)_**

* * *

**_Main Characters_**

Earth- God of EarthClan, possesses power of forestry and earth-like disasters

Air- Goddess of AirClan, possesses power of air and wind-storms

Fire- God of FireClan, Possesses power of heat and flames

Water- Goddess of WaterClan, possesses power of water and swimming

Star- Goddess of the SkyClan, supreme ruler of all clans, possesses all powers

* * *

**SkyClan**

**Goddess: Star**

Whisperer- Teller of the SkyClan (Wisdom)

Rock- Teller of the SkyClan (Knowledge)

Destiny- Teller of the SkyClan (Fate/Future)

Hope- Teller of the SkyClan (Power)

Desire- Teller of the SkyClan (Love)

* * *

**FireClan**

**God: Fire**

Tigerstar (FireSky)- Leader of FireClan (tom)

Barkbeak- Deputy of FireClan (tom)

Spottedheart- Medicine Cat of FireClan

Spiderwhip- Warrior; Apprentice- Molepaw (tom)

Sandstripe- Warrior; Apprentice- Glowpaw (she~cat)

Clawface- Warrior; Apprentice- Lightpaw (tom)

Molepaw- Apprentice; Mentor- Spiderwhip (tom)

Glowpaw- Apprentice; Mentor- Sandstripe (she~cat)

Lightpaw- Apprentice; Mentor- Clawface (she~cat)

Shimmerfur- Queen; Mate- FireSky (she~cat)

Featherdust- Chief Elder of FireClan

* * *

**AirClan**

**Goddess: Air**

AirSky- Leader of AirClan (she~cat)

Birdsong- Deputy of AirClan (she~cat)

Sunpelt- Medicine Cat of AirClan (tom)

Specklespot- Warrior; Apprentice- None (tom)

Gingerpelt- Warrior; Apprentice- None (tom)

Cherryclaw- Warrior; Apprentice- None (she~cat)

Sharptooth- Warrior; Apprentice- None (tom)

White-ear- Queen; Mate- Unknown (she~cat)

Amberear- Chief Elder of AirClan

* * *

**WaterClan**

**God: Water**

WaterSky- Leader of WaterClan (tom)

Cloudeye- Deputy of WaterClan (tom)

Waspheart- Medicine Cat of WaterClan (tom)

Lightiningstrike- Warrior; Apprentice- None (she~cat)

Whiskerpelt- Warrior; Apprentice- None (she~cat)

Mousescar- Warrior; Apprentice- None (tom)

Daisystem- Queen; Mate- Lightiningstrike (she~cat)

Starbird- Chief Elder of WaterClan

* * *

**EarthClan**

**God: Earth**

EarthSky- Leader of EarthClan (tom)

Jaggedpath- Deputy of EarthClan (tom)

Leafswirl- Medicine Cat of EarthClan (she~cat)

Molestripe- Warrior; Apprentice- Lionpaw (tom)

Lionpaw- Apprentice; Mentor- Molestripe (tom)

Pollenfur- Queen; Mate- EarthSky (she~cat)

Blossomeye- Queen; Mate- Unknown (she~cat)

Petalkit- Kit; Mother- Blossomeye (she~cat)

Toadkit- Kit; Mother- Blossomeye (tom)

Stonekit- Kit; Mother- Blossomeye (tom)

Onetail- Chief Elder of EarthClan

* * *

**The Council of Elders**

_Featherdust- Elder of FireClan_

_Amberear- Elder of AirClan_

_Starbird- Elder of WaterClan_

_Onetail- Elder of EarthClan_

* * *

**_Book 1_**

**_A New Life_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Just_ _one more step, you can do this Tigerstar_... I finally collapse of exhaustion. My pawpads are tired, sore, and blistered. My once thick and heavy coat of fur now hangs from my bony structure in clumps. Days without a proper meal has weakened us all. It's been moons, season, it even feels like lifetimes since the battle against the clans. We have been banished for _forever_. We're at the point where we do not want revenge, we do not want power, we simply want _life_. We want to keep our young safe and happy. But we aren't use to this. Ever since our exile from the clans we have been experiencing more feelings of our past life. _We are the living dead._

"Tigerstar? We need to rest. There's food and nourishment flourishing here." I stare at the creature for what seems like many, many heartbeats. Its Shimmerfur. I give a blank, hopeless nod and a weak flick of my tail to signal for everyone to stop. There is a small hill of rocks that I manage to scramble upon. I took a deep breath, which only led to a bout of coughing, and then spoke in my harsh and raspy voice,

"My fellow warriors, we must rest. I need a patrol to go hunting. All Queens, kits and she~cats are to be fed first. I need another patrol that can take shifts on guarding. More announcements will come." I eyed the crowed of starving cats and sighed. "I know the question that you all have. We need to settle somewhere for good. I will have news regarding the decision by sunhigh tomorrow. Meanwhile I need all elders to meet with me right now. That is all." I could easily tell that every last cat out there was dying. They were loosing the will to live. And honestly how could I blame them? What will _do_ we have to live by? StarClan has abandoned us, we have all learned our lesson that power and ambition must be controlled..We are loners. Nobody, nothing, wants us.

"It's the best way to go! What else can we do?" The elders exclaimed with certainty. I took a deep breath and raised my head, "There has to be something else we can do. We cannot just tell everyone to scram! We can't leave them to become loners, rouges, and kittypets! We cannot leave to to _die_! We must keep the warrior memory alive! Don"t you see?" The elders did not understand, There had to be another way.

"Then what do you propose we do?" One of the elders, Featherdust, tiredly said. I looked him straight in the eye and saw so many things. Sadness. Anger. Wisdom. But not hope. I took another deep breath but found nothing to say in return. Sensing my discomfort he nodded. "We will give you until tomorrow at sunhigh, right before the meeting. And Tigerstar, please consider this option." And with that he signaled for the other elders to follow him away.

Lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice Shimmerfur padding up beside him. "Tigerstar, eat. There's plenty other fresh kill for the others and most of the queens and apprentices have already eaten." She spoke soothingly, nudging a plump vole torwards me. I nodded my graditude and gave a slight smile of pleasure as I bit into the flesh of the juicy, moist creature. Shimmerfur gave a slight giggle at the sight. "Thank you, Shimmerfur, I owe you for everything you've done.'' I commented. She immediantly shooke her head and replied, "No Tigerstar, you know good and well that it is I who owes you." And with that she trottd off. I do wish she would forget about my small act of kindness. It was really nothing.

You see, once we were defeated in the battle against the Clans, we were banished. But instead of returning to the Dark Forest, we were somehow transported to another place. When we broke through the barrier of the Dark Forest, it vanished. Forever. When we were transported we arrived at a barren strip of land just outside the clan boundaries. We were all so confused...before when you lived in the Dark Forest, you never again experienced hunger, cold, weakness. You only felt anger and hollowness. Now we feel everything again. It's as if we were recarinated back to life. We all were having such a hard time adapting to these changes, and especially the elder members of the Dark Forest. Once you entered the Dark Forest, all of those memories of hunting vanished, in a way. We had to reteach ourselves how to hunt and survive. To make matters worse, this was in leaf-bare and we were all starving. More lives through this journey were lost than in the battle. It was truly an awful experience. Anyway, Shimmerfur had been pregnant before she was killed and recruited to the Dark Forest. While he was there, her kits somehow stayed in her, but she never gave birth. Once we were released from the Dark Forest it was like her birth cycle had picked back up. She gave birth after a mere two and a half moons. Still being leaf-bare, she was weak and her kits were hungry. While we were traveling we encountered a snowstorm. Shimmerfur's kits were only days old and not old enough to travel. I helped her carry two of the five young kittens. Only minuetes had passed, but the snowstorm was picking up heavily. That when we realized we only had four of the five kits with us. I rushed back immediantly to find a small lump of fur buried uner the snow. She was shivering and there was only a faint rise and fall of her delicate chest. I warmed her back up by vigorously lickng her fur the wrong way. After that Shimmerfur hasn't let me forget how truly grateful she is and continuously insists on paying back the debt.

My eyes have long grown weary from the days journey. I swallow the last morsel of my vole and curl up in a gentle ball. I know that StarClan isn't there for us anymore, so there is no one to hear my thoughts, but out of habit and proceed anyway. _StarClan, I beg of you, please help these cats. We have done wrong and we accept that. Please find us, forgive us, accept us. We need your help. I need to lead these cats to a better life. Please StarClan. I will do anything. _I took a deep breath_ and_ finally close my eyelids and let sleep overcome me as my heart beats rythmically.

My body jolts unexpecdedly as I awaken in a strange place. The lighting is rather dim but my eyes soon adjust. The area is sandy and rocky and open. In the center there is a glowing...stone, maybe? I'm precautiously about to take a few steps towards it when suddenly someone speaks,

"Greetings, Tigerstar, we have been waiting for you."


	2. Meetings and Greetings

How** did you guys like the first Chapter? Any tips? I know it was a bit unclear but everything will be cleared up this Chapter :) Most of your questions will be answered within this chapter. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! Ask Tigerstar!**

**HorseKat1213: Tigerstar, do I own warriors?**

**Tigerstar: Absoltely not! Erin Hunter does!**

**HorseKat1213: Excatly! Thank you!**

**Tigerstar: If anyone thinks you do, well I'll, I'll do something! I'll fight those mousebrains is what I'll do!**

**HorseKat1213: Oh Tigerstar...be quiet and let the readers read about you!**

**Tigerstar:...**

* * *

**Book 1**

**A New Life**

**Chapter 2**

"Who's there!" I spun around, sending sand and dust flying everywhere. Where was everybody? Did I sleep walk somewhere? I nevously surveyed the hollow area. Nobody was there. _But I just heard a voice..I know I did..._ I shook my head, I must be going crazy. I turned back around to attempt a closer look a the glowing object. I had just let my paw touch the cool, dusty ground when the melodic voice rang out again.

"We have been waiting on you for a long, long time Tigerstar." When I twisted around there was still no soul there. _Defiantly going crazy_...I thought. I slowly turned back around and gasped in astonishment at the sight.

"Tigerstar. We welcome you." This time there was a group of six cats all circled side by side around the shining object. _What is happening to me? Have we been raided? Was I captured? Am I dead?_

One cat, a lovely calico she~cat, stepped forward. "No, no, and no. To answer you questions you were thinking. And before you ask yes, I just read your mind." This dainty cat gave a warm, kind, and welcoming smile. She flicked her tail for the five other cats to follow her as she took a few more graceful steps.

"Who are you?" I asked, squinting my eyes in a confusing manner. "We are SkyClan. We are the StarClan." She spoe clearly. Her voiced danced and echoed of the walls of the space and seemed to give off a soothing quality. "Come with us, Tigerstar, there is much to talk about." She ushered me to come with her by a simple shift of her eyes. Almost instinctivly I bounced up and followed. Why I was trusting this total stranger, I had no clue but I knew somehow she was safe. This beautiful creature must have read my thoughts yet again because she replied to them, "Yes you can trust me and no, we are by far not total strangers."

I sheepisly turned my head away for a split second then brought it back as she began to speak, "My name is Star, also known as Sky. And these are Whisperer, Rock, Destiny, Hope and Desire. Now what I am about to tell you is a long story, and can be confusing so are you ready?" I couldn't find the breath to speak so I just though the word, _Yes, _hoping she would be reading my mind.

"Ah, your using it to your advantae, " she grinned, "take a seat now. It's time I start telling the story. Alright. First of all I, along with every one of of these cats in here, know every last thing about you. I can tell you every single thought and breath you took from the time you were born to now. I know this of everybody. I understand ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, the Dark Forest, and StarClan. I know what happened as of the battle and such. I know that when you broke through the Dark Forest barrier you broke the Dark Foresst for good. I know you were defeated and I know about every step of the journey you took to be where you are now. I haven't lost you yet, have I?" Star questioned.

I gave a simple shake of my head for her to continue, "I understand you are struggling with the decision of what to do for all of those cats you are watching over. You have all learned you lesson and just want to live a long, happy life. Too many lives have been lost already. I have the solution that you want and need. By reading your mind I know you have no clue what so ever to what the solution is so I am going to tell you straight up. We recreate the clans."

At this my eyes widened. Recreate the clans? How is that even possible? There cannot be two WindClans, or two ThunderClans, or even two ShadowClans and RiverClans! They are each unique and cannot be recreated...or can they?

"I know it sounds bazzar but open your mind up. These new clans in comparison with the old clans will be much more modern and clean. You will recreate the Warrior Code to your liking. The Clans will have similar but different names. We, SkyClan, will be the StarClan. So many things woul be different, but the same as well. It is for the best. Do you agree to this? If you do than I can go into more detail and explain excatly how things will work."

I paused for a few moments to let everything sink in. This was overwhelming by far. "May I ask a question?" I hesiantly mumbled. "Of course. Ask away." She nodded. I took a long, thoughtful breath and spoke, "When is this suppose to take place? Like, when and how am I suppose to tell all of the others about this? And why choose me to do all of this? Isn't there another cat much more worthy?" I was puzzled and suddenly very tired. This was by far too much to take in at once.

"Rock, bring the Herb Pack Five quickly, please. Tigerstar you need to eat these herbs immediantly. I will continue when you have rested." I hurriedly gulped down the bundle of sweet smelling herbs that she gave me. I grunted my gratitude and soon foun myself in a glazed sleep.

* * *

**I know it's still confusing but bear with me! All will be completely explained by the fourth chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Everything Will Go As Planned

**Please leave reviews! I would appreciate it! If there is no review by the end of the fourth chapter I will not post anymore until I get one! I will answer any questions you have in the next chapters if you leave a review :)**

* * *

**Book 1**

**A New Life **

**Chapter 3**

**(Star's P.O.V)**

I gazed deeply at the handsome tom sleeping before me. His fate would soon be fulfilled. "Destiny, come her please." I called out. Soon enough a fluffy gray she~cat pranced torwards me. "Yes, Sky. Would you like me to interpret the prophecy once more?" She calmly offered. I gave a silent nod and watched in awe at her work.

She rubbed her paw throughout his spinal cord while taking slow, deep breaths. She then pressed her other paw firmly over his heart. There was a solid moment of silence and then it began. A delicate swirl of wind gusted through the cave. It soon began to pick up speed, swirling and gusting in all directions now, and blowing our fur every which way. Suddenly Destiny's eyes flashed open to reveal solid midnight blue eyes.

"We come together in peace, to view the prophecy as one. Speak now, for the will of SkyClan!" I, along with the rest of the SkyClan tribe, shouted in unison. Destiny began to gently rock back in forth as she spoke in her rythmic tone,

_"Amber flames are set free,_

_They lick are the throne's bain,_

_Hungry for power, hungry for more,_

_One's lesson is misunderstood_

_He lives, he lives,_

_Through his reign_

_Truth is revealed, truth is bled,_

_So much more than what was said,_

_It continues until she steps in,_

_Destined to take his placae from within!"_

Just as soon as the wind came it disappeared. We all bowed our heads and place one paw forward. "Thank you, Destiny, your duty has been served." I smiled, nodding my head for her to rise. She gave a brisk nod and trotted over to her previous spot. I took a few steps around Tigerstar to observe him. He should be waking up soon. I prodded his side gently as he began to stir. "Tigerstar," I cooed, "We must continue." He immediantly popped up and replied, "Of course. Continue, please."

I ushered him to follow me through another cavern opening. This time we were standing in the sky, gazing over a vast land area. He stared at the breathtaking view silently. "Welcome to your new home, Tigerstar." I turned to face him "This is were you will recreated the clans. There will still be four. WaterClan, which will be the modified RiverClan. AirClan, which will be the modified WindClan, FireClan which will be the modified ShadowClan, and EarthClan, which will be the modified ThinderClan.'' I looked Tigerstar in the eye, searching for any confusion or discomfort.

He showed no signs other than a faint sense of overwhelment. I could understand that. "Each clan has a cat God or Goddess. For example, FireClan has the God Fire. He posseses the skills and powers of heat and flames. He delivers the prophecies to the Medicine Cats and Leaders of FireClan. The same goes for each Clan, except AirClan and WaterClan have Goddesses, not Gods." We continued walking until we reach a small tree with an opening.

"This is wear the SkyStone is. Medicine Cats and leaders will come here to recieve signs from SkyClan." I paused for a few moments, allowing him to speak. "S how...how will the deceased cats..I mean, where will they go? Here?" He stuttered. I could tell that this was uncomfortable for him.

"When a cat dies, they will come here. Then they will be judged. If they prove worthy then they can spend eternity in SkyClan. If not then they simply disappear. In fact, those who have already died throughout the journey to here are already resting in peace with us. For example, Lightfeather. It was tragic that she had to die so young, but the infection was too brutal." I replied.

"I see. So do I need to take these cats to the SkyStone to see you? So they will understand?" Tigerstar asked. He was picking up the pace now and his voice was brighter. He must be excited.

"Yes. There will be a council of elders. One elder from each clan will be granted immorality. When you want to take an attack on another clan, SkyClan forbid you would want to, you would need to consult with your deputy, Medicine Cat, and Chief Elder of the clan. Anyways, The Council of Elders will come with you. Would you like to choose who they are? Or shall I?" I questioned. Things were coming together now.

"I know excatly who they need to be. Featherdust, Amberear, Starbird, and Onetail. They are all wise, strong, and I trust them. They seem to understand that the attack on the clans was wrong. In fact, they were actually the ones that were opposed to it." He explained. They were all wise choices.

"I agree. Bring them to me once you have awaken. When you wake only moments will have passed from the time you fell asleep. Go now, the rest shall be explained when they come. Do you know where to find the SkyStone?" I mewed.

"Let's see...we are currently right here, " He gestured his tail to the northeast of us, "and we need to be here." He looked below us this time. "It's no that far, perhaps if we left immediantly once I woke up then we could be back before sunhigh." Tigerstar tilted his head slightly to get a better angle.

"Correct. You will wake now, Tigerstar. So long, see you soon." I chanted along with the others. Suddenly, just like that, he vanished.

"Are you 100% sure about this, Sky?" A deep voice behind me called out. It was Whisperer. "I mean, you heard the prophecy. 'Truth is revealed, truth is _bled!_'" He pressed. "You worry too much, Whisperer. I have plans and I can assure you that everything will go as planned."I replied with a slight smirk.

_Everything will go as planned._


	4. The Council of Elders

**I'm not posting Chapter 5 until I get a review. I feel like nobody cares...I've gotten four chapters up in less than two days so there should be at least two reviews. Well...enjoy!:)**

* * *

**Book 1**

**A New Life**

**Chapter 4**

**(Tigerstar's P.O.V)**

My amber eyes flashed open. My first instinct was that the events that had just occured had been a dream, but then I noticed that only moments had past since I laid my head down to sleep. Just like Star said. Shimmerfur was still trotting away and the elders were just now laying down. I bounced up with the energy I hadn't experiened since my apprentice days. "Featherdust! Amberear! Starbird! Onetail! Wait up!" I exclaimed, running towards them. Other cats growled and stared at me disturbing them but I couldn't help myself. I soon enough reached them, panting.

"Tigerstar! In the name of StarClan.." Amberear said, puzzled. "The solution, your answer, I have it!" I gasped, still catching my breath. "Well go on, what is it?" Onetail urged. I shook my head. "I cant explain it here. Follow me, quick! It's not far!" I rushed. They shrugged as if to say, _Oh well, what could it hurt? I _started to run again, but pacing myself so they wouldn't fall behind.

We reach the opened tree trunk with the glowing SkyStone inside at last. "Welcome to the SkyStone, come on, press your nose to it!" I ordered. I was bubbling with excitment, soon they would know!

They looked bewildered but did as I said. I was the last to press my nose to the cool, fragile stone that held our future...

"Welcome back, Tigerstar, and greetings to you all." Star called out in that same melodic, beautiful tone of voice. "Tigerstar has spoken well about all of you." She smiled.

"What in the name..."Featherdust muttered, clearly just as confused as the others. "Tigerstar what is all of this?" Amberear demanded." I glanced at Star, signaling for her to continue.

"I am Star, also known s Sky. I am the leader of the SkyClan. We have been waiting for you for many, many lifetimes. I know everything about each of you from the moment you were born to now. Featherdust, " Star began, stopping at each of the elders as she spoke, "you were killed after feeding your leader deathberries. You have accepted that you did wrong an we forgive you." She moved to Amberear this time, "Amberear, you killed your mate as well as your kits. You were going through a traumatic stage then and you have accepted you were in the wrong. We forgive you." Next she faced Starbird, "Starbird you gave secret information from your clan to an opposing clan. This led to the invasion of your home clan's camp an you fought against them. You have realized this was foolish and we forgive you." Last she stopped at Onetail, "Onetail you set up the group of rouges to attack a group of newly made apprentices, killing them all. You understand that this put many more at risk and we forgive you.

I gazed at each of these elders, all were embarassed and upset at the reminder of what caused them to be in the Dark Forest in the first place. I wasn't expecting, however, when Star came to me. "Tigerstar, you killed the deputy of ThunderClan, betrayed your clan to ShadowClan, set up the battle between Scourge and the clans, and were responsible for countless murders. You now see how stupid and irresponsible this was of you and we forgive you as well." Star smiled deeply at me and I felt myself blush.

"You are all here because we have the solution to your problems. You need to find a place to settle, but how can it all work? You recreate the clans. We, SkyClan, have been waiting for this. We are your present StarClan. You will recreate the clans AirClan, in place of WindClan, WaterClan, in place of RiverClan, FireClan, in place of ShadowClan, and EarthClan, in place of ThunderClan. Any questions so far?" Star calmly offered.

The elders all looked bewildered, just as I once did. I held back a chuckle. Everything was confusing but now it makes perfect sense. "You will recreate the Warrior Code to your liking. Some traditions will be kept the same, however you can modify others." She continued.

"Wait hold on, where do we settle though? This was always the issue. How do we know where?" Featherdust questioned. Star nodded. "Follow me, I will show you." She slowly turned and ushered them to follow her through the covern opening, just as she did for me. Once we emerged from the cave, they all gasped. It was even still a sight for me to see.

"This is your new home. You are here right now, "she flicked her tail torwards a tree where five bundles of fur were laying, "You should be able to distinguish the different landscapes. The pines, the woodland, the rolling hills, and the marshes. This is a land area that combines features of the lake area and the forest. Each land area has a deep pond The territories meet in the center where there are two large stones and two trees, resembling Fourtrees in a way. " Star went on, things were starting to click with the elders now.

"Along with the four new clans, and SkyClan being in place of StarClan, there will also be a Council of Elders." At this they perked their ears slighty more. "The Council Of Elders will consist of one elder from each clan. When in need of important decisions, Leaders and Medicine Cats will consult then also. The Council of Elders will be granted immorality as well." She paused for a moment to let it sink in then continued, "Featherdust, Amberear, Starbird, and Onetail, I would like to personally invite you to all be apart of the council of elders. You can each choose the clan you wish to be in. Please consider and accept this idea." She finished, smiling.

The four elders widened their eyes. This was a legit once in a lifetime opportunity! They each sighed deeply at once and turned to each other. I heard Amberear mumble something but I couldn't quite catch it. "Take all the time you need." Star offered.

"I accept." Featherdust grinned. "As do I." Amberear stepped forward. "And I!" Onetail excitedly meowed. They had all agree except for Starbird. She glanced from side to side and then took a deep breath. "Eh, what could it hurt?" She smiled widely and stepped forward. "I accept. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Congratulations and welcome to the Council of Elders!" Star cheered. Tigerstar cheered with them. This was gong to be amazing!

"Now what I need you to do, Elders, is when you return, take the cats, all of them, and lead them to the highest hill top. It wont take you but half a day to reach it. Once your there you wil be able to see all of the land. That is where you will tell them everything I have told you. As far as deciding which clan to be in, it will be your choice. I need you to decide your clans before I continue. " Star explained.

"I will take FireClan." Featherdust nodded. "And I shall take AirClan." Amberear replied. "I would like WaterClan." Starbird smiled. "EarthClan, for me." Onetail meowed.

"Perfect. Each od you will spread apart on the hill top. You will call for anyone who wants to join your clan to step forward." Star mewed. "Now for the immortality." She guestured for Featherdust to step forward.

Featherdust took a few dainty steps forward, his chin raised high. Star began to chant, along with the other members of SkyClan, "Earth, Air, Fire, and Water, we summon you now, to ask you to accept our wish...We ask for you to grant the acceptance of Featherdust. We ask that you will grant him immortality as one of the Council of Elders, representing FireClan." Star dipped her nose into a small pool of clear liquid that I han't noticed before. She dipped her delicate paw in the substance as well. She padded forward a few more steps and pressed her nose to Featherdust. His body went stiff right before she presse her damp paw over his heart. Suddenly he vanished from our sight, replace by a glowing light that was so bright we had to squint our eyes. We slowly opened them back up as the light faded and Featherdust was sitting there beaming.

I couldn't help but to stare yet again in awe. I began to daydream about the future. _What would the new clans be like? Would these cats even accept? After all, they betrayed their home clans in the first place. But there was still hope. Perhaps we would eventually all come together. I wonder what clan I would be in though...I was born into ThunderClan, so EarthClan would be a good option, but then I died a ShadowClan leader. That left Firelan avalible as well. I feel as if I might should go with FireClan, but I'm not sure. Possibly- _I jolted as I heard my name called out.

"We now fully welcome you all to The Council of Elders. You are now all immortal, take this and use it wisely. It is a force not to be played around with and I can easily take it back." Star looked at each of the Elders with a new sense of certainty and respect. She continued on, "Tigerstar, I want you to lead the clan of your choice. You were destined to and I can tell you possess leadership qualities."

I paused for a heartbeat and then shook my head. That was too far for me. "I betrayed my clan, actualy _clans_, once. I am not honorable enough to even be considered for that position. You need someone who can be trustworthy and handle the job."

Star said nothing for awhile but then finally mewed, "Very well. I do hope you change your mind though." She smiled one final time, "This has been a promising meeting. Once you have established the clans and who will be in which clan, each clan needs to vote on a Leader and Medicine Cat. Once they have been chosen you need to bring each clan's Leader, Medicine Cat, as well as yourselves to the SkyStone. Tigerstar, if you do not change your mind about being leader then there will be no reason for you to come." I nodded in reply and the others did as well.

"So long, see you soon." Star whispered, and then everything went black for a split second. Then we slowly began to regain our sight. Once I was fully recovered I noticed all of the elders watching me, almost waiting for a signal.

I grinned, hiding a chuckle, "Well. Let's go make the clans."


End file.
